


The Closet Kitten

by sunwukxng



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby (RWBY), Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukxng/pseuds/sunwukxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tinybluepearl said: Volunteers to investigate the strange noises coming from the closet & begrudgingly adopts the cat that climbed in through the open window and hid in said closet AU (more like prompt but i digress) for Bumblebee !!! (Yang n Blake lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet Kitten

“You go.”

“Why not both?”

“Because if it’s a serial killer, I want a warning and a head start.”

Blake rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh as she rose from the table. “Fine. I’ll go.”

Yang gave her a brilliant smile. “Try not to die!”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

The faunus girl approached the closet, treading with caution as the strange noises strengthened. Finally, she opened it, and out burst a cat, darting past her as she stepped to the side reflexively.

“Aww,” Yang cooed, “it’s a kitty! It must have come through the window. We’re keeping it!”

“Yang…”

“C’mon Blake, I always wanted a pussy tat.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

Yang laughed, brushing back her tangled mane of blonde hair. “Let’s keep it. Seriously.”

“We can’t afford to nor can we,” Blake reminded her. “Beacon doesn’t allow pets.”

“We’ve got Zwei,” Yang countered. “They haven’t found out about him yet, aside from Professor Oobleck.”

“Yang, it’s just a cat.”

“ _You’re_  just a cat.”

Blake raised an eyebrow.

Yang raised two.

“Fine,” Blake sighed. “But you’re looking after it. And keep it away from my stuff.”

“Yessss,” cheered Yang, hugging blake and going to pet the cat. When she couldn’t see her, Blake smiled. It’d be nice to have a cat around the door. Things were getting too canine for her tastes, anyways.


End file.
